Eyes On Fire
by DamonandBella
Summary: Bella se encuentra en una difícil situación. Los dos hermanos Salvatore enamorados de la misma mujer, pero Bella no sabe a quién quiere aún. Se siente atraída por Stefan. Y por Damon, siente muchas cosas que ni ella sabe qué son...
1. Prólogo

Isabella Swan, una joven de 17 años, que vive en Forks con su padre Charlie Swan y su madrastra Samantha (Cooper-Swan). Ella ha estado viviendo allí hace unos pocos meses, ya que aún no tenía la edad suficiente para vivir sola en Phoenix. Su madre, Elizabeth Heard, fue internada en un hospital psiquiátrico y por esa razón Bella fue enviada con su padre. Su padre es dueño de una agencia de autos ubicada en Los Angeles, California. Desde que Bella había llegado a Forks para quedarse hasta que salga su madre de allí, llevaba una mala relación con su madrastra, pero luego a Samantha se le "ablanda" su corazón; ya que se entera de una horrible noticia que haría que Bella quisiera matarse. Los padres de Bella, se separaron cuando Bella tenía tan solo 6 años. A pesar de eso, su padre no se había ido a vivir a otro lugar (Seguía en Phoenix, en otra casa) En ese tiempo, Bella estaba enamorada de Matt, un chico atractivo, de ojos color azul y cabello rubio. Charlie obliga a Matt a terminar la relación con Bella, sin importarle cuanto sufriera su hija. Un tiempo después, Charlie decide irse a vivir a Forks y comenzar una vida nueva. A Bella no le importo tanto que su padre se fuera, por lo que le hizo. Tiempo después, Elizabeth había sido internada. Bella es enviada a Forks, ella acepto inmediatamente ya que no quería saber nada de Matt y deseaba olvidarse de él. El día 17 de Enero, Bella se encuentra a un joven apuesto, de color azul grisáceo, de cabellos color casi un negro azabache, engreído y que es popular en el instituto, que está sentado en su asiento en la clase de Biología, ésta entra disgustada e inquieta y se sienta junto a él. Pero no quiere hablar con él, ya que no deseaba ser su amiga ni nada para el chico. El ya estaba enamorado de ella, esa vez que la vio una noche que salió a cazar; en Phoenix. El la salvo de un accidente automovilístico y al verla quedo encaprichado y deseaba protegerla, ya que este estaba perdidamente enamorado. Su hermano menor, Stefan Salvatore, se enamora de esta también. Ellos se quedan viviendo en Phoenix —por un tiempo— para cuidar de ella. Damon se da cuenta de que es ella la chica que vio en Phoenix ese día 17 de enero. Y comienza a seguirla para todos lados. A la semana siguiente, un lunes chocan y discuten unos minutos. Bella cae por las escaleras que estaban detrás de ella y luego despierta. Minutos después choca de nuevo con alguien de ojos verdes, cabello castaño oscuro, con un rostro que parecía que fuera esculpido a mano; ese es Stefan Salvatore. El mismo día, Damon lleva a Bella a su casa y la presenta a sus "amigos". El trata de besarla, ella no hizo nada para impedirlo; Stefan sale afuera y los ve, pero no alcanzaron a nada, solo se rozaron. Ellos entran, Bella queda en el comedor, Stefan y Damon en la cocina. Ambos discuten respecto a lo que sienten por Bella, ella queda impresionada y sale de ahí lo más rápido posible. Se pierde en una parte de Forks, llama a Damon pidiendo ayuda. Ella le dice que hay un bar para que ubique más o menos donde estaba, él le dice que ingrese ahí para que no pase frío, ella se niega. Debido a eso, unos hombres ebrios ven a Bella sola e intentarán abusar de ella. Damon llega y ve a Bella con una navaja cubierta de sangre, esto hace que la sed de sangre despierte en Damon, el ataco a uno de los hombres. Le borra la memoria a Bella para que no recuerde lo ocurrido en esos minutos y que solo recuerde que salió de su casa y volvió sana y salva. Al día siguiente, llega un chico llamado Edward Cullen, él se enamora de Bella al verla. Pero, luego va él va a la casa de Los Salvatore con su familia, y tienen una seria discusión. Dónde él dice que también ama a Bella. Luego de unos días, le dice a Bella que ya no son amigos y unas varias horas después le dice que se irá de Forks al igual que Stefan. Esto le deja la ventaja a Damon de conquistar a Bella, ella dice que le dé tiempo, Damon acepta. Cuatro meses después, Bella decide salir con él.

Elena le envía a Stefan una foto de Damon y Bella, para hacerle saber que están juntos. Stefan regresa a Forks y discute con Bella. El mismo día que Stefan regresa, descubre que Damon y él, son vampiros. Más tarde, que Edward lo es al igual que Mike.

Un año después, ella descubre que Damon la engañaba con Elena. Discuten en la casa de ella, Bella iba a terminar con Damon; pero se dio cuenta que todos cometen errores, y había decidido darle otra oportunidad. Pero el no la dejo hablar y para que no lo dijera otra vez, el lo dijo. Bella se da cuenta que Damon sigue igual, no cambio en nada. Sigue siendo testarudo y no sabe escuchar. Elena sigue saliendo con Damon, pero él no quiere, pero no se resiste a los encantos de Elena y salen por un tiempo. Esto le deja la ventaja a Stefan y Edward, para tratar de conquistar a Bella, pero ella se niega y se dice a si misma que no, ella sabe que aún ama a Damon, cuando ve a Elena y a Damon juntos, en una fiesta que organizaron Caroline y Bonnie, se deprime. Varios días después, sigue igual; piensa que Damon ya se olvido de ella y le fue fácil todo —aunque no es así— Elena ya no quiere a Bella en Forks, obliga a Damon a que hipnoticé a Bella y la envíe de nuevo a Phoenix. El se encuentra con una gran sorpresa; Bella estaba con sus amigos dentro de su casa, y descubre que ella se iba con su madre, vio las maletas y quedo totalmente deprimido. Bella vuelve con su madre y le cuenta todo lo que vivió. Luego ella es secuestrada por un enemigo de Damon y Stefan, Christopher, los hermanos Salvatore; viajan a Phoenix para buscar a Bella, la encuentran siendo atacada.

Ellos se quedan en Phoenix para cuidar de Bella, 1 mes después, la madre de Bella muere por la enfermedad que tenía y luego Bella se entera que su padre al día anterior había muerto. Ella no soporta la depresión, así que decide tragar varias pastillas. Stefan va a visitarla, la encuentra inconsciente y la trata de salvarla —lo logra— Ellos tienen una seria discusión. Ellos deciden volver a Forks —tras una larga charla que ambos tendrán con Bella.

Bella se encuentra con más problemas, más de que los que tenía...

¿Acaso jamás podrá estar tranquila? Pero bueno, ella es un imán para los problemas, su vida es demasiado complicada y al volver a Forks, lo será aún más...

* * *

Para que no piensen que yo estoy COPIANDO la historia, les digo que soy DamonandBella de PotterFics *w* por si me han visto ahí :3

Los personajes le pertenecen a sus creadores (Stephenie Meyer y L.J Smith) Excepto por algunos, ya sabrán cuales.

¡DI NO AL PLAGIO!

_Historia original de DamonandBella._

Sí tu quieres publicar mi historia en algún lugar, podrás hacerlo con estás (pocas) condiciones: Darme creditos, pedir permiso primero, darme el link de dónde la publicarás. Son pocas y simples.

_ NO COPIES, NO ROBES, SE ORIGINAL._


	2. Chapter 1 Desde el inicio

~Eyes On Fire

Capítulo 1

Desde el inicio

Mi nombre es Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan, tengo 17 años, nací el 13 de septiembre de 1987. Vivo en un pueblecito llamado Forks, ubicado en Washington. Estoy viviendo con mi padre, Charlie, y su esposa desde hace 2 años y medio, Samantha. Charlie, tiene una agencia de autos en LA (Los Angeles), California. A veces pienso que él no me deseo tener con mi madre, no sé por qué. Samantha fue mala conmigo, te trataba mal, obviamente no frente de mi padre. Yo no pase ningún cumpleaños con mi padre, sinceramente, sólo hasta los 6 años. Porque mis padres se separaron a cuándo tenía 6, fue duro para mí. Mi madre, Elizabeth, vive todavía en Phoenix, qué está en Arizona. Ella de pequeña me mandaba al psicólogo, pensando que tenía problemas, pero en realidad, era ella... desde que se separó de mi padre, no lo ha superado aún, creo, pero sé que es fuerte. Estoy en Forks hace 3 meses, fui a Forks en noviembre y no pude pasar la navidad con mi madre, mi padre me inscribió en el instituto de allí, antes de que yo fuera a vivir allí. La gente de Forks parece ser buena, no todos aparentemente, pero algunas lo son. Los del instituto, no me trataron bien cuando llegue. Me miraban como diciendo: "Miren como se viste. Es demasiado pálida. Sí viene de Arizona, ¿por qué no está bronceada? Miren esa camioneta, su padre es dueño de una agencia de autos, que ridículo, le compro eso y no un buen auto." Bueno, simplemente cuándo me di cuenta que todos me veían, pensé en gritarles y decirles que se metan en sus asuntos. Yo era la "chica nueva" el bicho raro de ahí. No me importaba tanto lo que pensarán. Mis mejores amigos: Angela Weber, Eric Yorkie, Edward Cullen, Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes, Stefan Salvatore y Amy Summers. Los aprecio mucho, que mataría literalmente por ellos. Enemigos: Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Caroline Forbes (Sólo por un tiempo), Damon Salvatore (Sólo por un tiempo) y Effy Summers. Sólo ellos, son varios enemigos... pero no me importa. Pensé que Damon sería mi enemigo para siempre, pero las cosas cambiaron y mucho...

17 de enero, 2005

*Suena la alarma*

—Diablos, maldita alarma —renegué y me levante.

Minutos después...

—Al demonio —me queje nuevamente—, siempre me tengo que preparar el maldito desayuno yo. Y Samantha temprano, ¿Por qué no me lo prepara? —añadí, seguía hablando sola.

—¡Isabella, vete al colegio, ahora! —grito desde el baño.

Realmente no sé que estaría haciendo ahí. Sus necesidades, o afeitando sus piernas peludas.

-Ya me voy —le grite—. Idiota —murmuré.

Como siempre, me tengo que morir de frío en esa camioneta, hermosa, roja, vieja y oxidada. ¡Gracias, papá! Sí tiene una agencia de autos, ¿por qué no me dio un auto de allí? Demonios. Y realmente amo los bellos insultos de mis "amigos" o personas que no conozco del instituto hacia mi chatarra.

—Amo tu camioneta, es tan... ordinaria y vieja —Dijo Tyler, él es de 5 año. Hay dos Tyler's en el instituto.

—Ja. Mira como me río, Tyler —conteste refunfuñando.

—Oye, Bella, ven aquí —me grito desde su camioneta Angela.

—Hola, ¿qué sucede? —pregunte.

—¿Quieres un dulce? —pregunto dulcemente.

—Oh, claro —respondí.

—Toma, te lo regala Mike —contestó.

—Oh... mejor no, toma. Cómelo tú o mejor que él lo coma y se atragante. Adiós.

—Bella... está bien, hasta luego.

Había entrado al colegio, estaba heladísima, maldito frío. Fui directo a la clase de Biología, dónde yo me sentaba, estaba Damon Salvatore, una persona que solo piensa en sí mismo, engreído, atlético, terriblemente atractivo, que se mete en la vida de los demás y se las fastidia hasta cansarse. Él estaba allí sentado, tranquilo, leyendo algo, fui y me senté.

Trate de no llamar la atención. De no generar conversación... pero sin embargo, él me hablo y no le conteste nada, sé que parecí una maleducada en ese momento, pero ya que... Y yo le dije al qué estaba delante de nosotros, si podía cambiar de lugar, solo por esa vez... y el acepto cambiar. Damon me miraba, yo volteaba y él me sonreía. Me sentí aliviada cuándo toco la campana para el almuerzo, ya no sería acosada "psicológicamente" por él y su perfecta sonrisa de modelo de revistas.

—¿Qué comes, Bella? —me pregunto Eric. Él es mi mejor amigo, fue el primero que me saludo amablemente cuándo llegue al colegio.

—Oh, pues, estoy comiendo una ensalada de zanahoria y pepinillos. ¿Ustedes que comen? —Le conteste comiéndome un pepino y luego pregunte.

—Am, yo estoy comiendo una hamburguesa completa. ¿Rico, no? —comento Angela.

—No soy de comer hamburguesas los lunes, como únicamente hamburguesas para vegetarianos...

—Oh. Eso es bueno, yo estoy comiendo una hamburguesa también...

—Lo he notado, Eric. Deben de probar comer una deliciosa ensalada o probar apio por lo menos —Le dije.

—No, gracias —dijeron ambos.

—Bien, más para mí —respondí.

—Oye, Bella, Damon Salvatore no para de mirarte —me susurro Angela.

Yo no le creí al principio, pero recordé que me acosaba en clase de Biología. Genial, ¿Qué querrá? ¿Una patada? ¿Qué le pase la tarea o algo?

—Es cierto —susurro Eric—, es que le gusta Bella. Es obvio —añadió. Estaba que lo golpeaba, pero no lo hice.

—¿Cuál es su problema? Hace un rato, me estaba sonriendo —comente.

—Deja caer tu tenedor, has que lo levantas y míralo, juro que te está mirando —Me dijo Angela.

—Angela, dios, no lo haré. Es ridículo hacer eso —le regañé, simplemente pienso que es estúpido eso, dejar caer algo para ver a alguien.

—Está bien. Entonces solamente voltéate y listo, niña —me dijo enfadada.

—No te enfades. Está bien, me voltearé —le respondí molesta.

Me voltee, y allí estaba. Acosándome con su mirada, sonriéndome, es tan guapo. Joder, Bella contrólate.

—Pero ésta de novio con Jessica. Pronto tendrás una oportunidad con él —me dijo Eric, dándome unos golpes en mi espalda.

—me eche reír—. No entiendes, yo no quiero una oportunidad con él, tampoco deseo tenerla —respondí áspera.

—Oh, ya entendí yo –comento Angela.

—Oh, es lógico. Bueno, nos vemos, nenas —dijo él yéndose, a la mesa dónde estaba Damon.

—¡Nos traiciono! Diablos —grite molesta.

—Es cierto, carajo. Maldito Eric, traicionero —se quejo.

—Demonios. Se me fue el apetito, ¿me acompañas al baño? Necesito limpiar mis dientes, primero obviamente dejaremos esto allá.

—Claro —respondió.

La cafetería era un desastre, todos haciendo lo que se les antojaba. Tirando papeles al suelo, tirándolos por el aire, sin importarles que le dé a alguien en el ojo, avioncitos de papel. Lanzándose comida. ¿Cuándo aprenderán? ¿Cuándo van a madurar? A mí me tiraron algo, me manche la ropa. No tenía nada con que reemplazarla. Tuve que andar con mi chamarra todo el rato...

En clase de Historia

Mala suerte la mía, otra vez con Salvatore. No había más asientos libres solo ese. ¿Por qué siempre se sentaba en mi asiento? Es obvio que llega a tiempo a las clases, ¡búscate otro asiento! Podría gritarle, pero no.

—Señorita, sí tú, la que esta parada... Señorita Swan. ¿Podría sentarse así puedo comenzar la clase? —me dijo el profesor.

—Sí, lo siento —conteste.

—Bien, siéntese por favor.

—Es molesto ése profesor, ¿no? —pregunto Damon.

Otra vez, quede congelada. No podía hablarle... no sabía por qué.

—¿Estás bien? —Continuó, yo solo le levante el pulgar en señal de que estaba genial—, D-de acuerdo... —añadió confuso.

—Ya vuelvo, no hagan nada de lo que puedan arrepentirse —Nos dijo a todos, el profesor. No recuerdo su nombre y/o apellido.

Más tarde

A la salida

—Bella, Damon dice que algo tienes. ¿Por qué no le hablas? —me pregunto Eric.

—Es mi problema, Eric. Nos vemos luego —respondí subiendo a mi camioneta.

—Espera, dime porque. Está esperando una respuesta, Bella. No te irás hasta que me digas —me dijo.

—¿Es una amenaza? Dios, Eric. Simplemente porque no estoy lista para hablar con él. ¿Bien? Nos vemos luego, adiós.

—Puedes irte...

—Gracias —conteste y me fui.

No quería ir a casa, allí me esperaba Samantha. Pero tuve que ir.

—Hola, Isabella. ¿Vas a cenar? Haré estofado con carne —me dijo sin mirarme. Sé que trataba de ser dulce, pero no lo es.

—Sí, tengo hambre, Samantha —respondí subiendo a mi cuarto.

—Oh, cierto. Yo iré a cenar con tu padre hoy, lo siento —comento burlándose.

—Eres una mujer bastante maleducada, Samantha. Ojalá se atraganten con la cena.

—Vaya...

Fui a mi cuarto, cerré con llave y entre a internet para charlar con Angela, luego de varios minutos... me dormí y deje conectado mi MSN, mi Netbook y me había dormido en mi teclado. Así que, le enviaba mensajes confusos a Angela.

Varios días después...

—Isabella, vete al colegio, ¡ahora! —grito desde el baño. Como el lunes.

—Ya, ya. Ojala que te cortes con la depiladora.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! Ya te voy a atrapar.

—Me hace tan feliz sus amenazas, es genial oírlas. Ya que jamás las podrá hacer.

Iba en mi camioneta, escuchando no sé qué cosa. Oh, la radio. Me aburrió, así que tuve que apagarla. Sé nota que es un pueblo algo aburrido...

—¿Qué tenemos ahora? —le pregunte a Angela.

—Tenemos clase de gimnasia, Bella —respondió sin ganas.

—Dios. Vamos adentro. Hace frío.

Lo que más odio, nos toco hacer; Voleibol. ¡Fantástico, amo Voleibol! Es tan genial, yo siempre atrás, lanzando la pelota para todos lados, golpeándole a alguien en la cabeza. Amo ser sarcástica.

Luego de Gimnasia

Iba por el pasillo, caminando como tonta. Leyendo una parte del libro que nos presto el profesor, era de Romeo y Julieta, teníamos que leerlo todo, iba recién por el capítulo XX.

—¡Oye! Oh, eres tú. Isabella Swan, la chica que no le gusta hablar conmigo —me dijo Damon.

—Me hiciste perder por dónde iba leyendo. Demonios —me queje.

—¡Al fin me hablas! —Grito—, Es un gusto poder hablar contigo.

-Am... Hola y adiós —conteste.

—No, no, no. Necesitamos hablar más —respondió.

—Yo no pienso lo mismo —murmuré.

—Pues yo sí. Hay que hablar —sonríe

—Am... —quede como una tonta, no sabía que decirle. Me quede viendo sus ojos color azul grisáceo. Esa mirada que tiene, su sonrisa de modelo... todo un galán.

—¿Te deje sin palabras? Provoco siempre eso en las chicas, sé que soy sexy. No me mires tanto y no te quedarás así como tonta.

—Eres un idiota. Adiós.

—No, por favor, no te vayas. Tenemos la misma clase ahora, vamos juntos —contestó sonriéndome.

—Cómo quieras. Pero no te hablaré, ya que no me interesa tener una conversación contigo —dije áspera.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —Pregunto agarrándome del brazo— ¿Ah?

—Tú, supongo... no quiero hablar de eso. Es mi problema, es confuso.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero, dime. Debes de tener algún problema, ¿soy yo?

—No lo sé, Damon. Por favor, déjame. Me lastimas el brazo —respondí molesta, tratando de quitar su mano de mi brazo.

—Primero contesta.

—No y ya déjame. Te digo qué no sé que me sucede contigo. ¡Diablos! —grite.

—¿Tanto te costaba decirme que yo era el problema?

—Tal parece que sí. No deseo verte, no deseo que seas mi amigo y no deseo que seamos algo. Nos vemos.

-Pero... —dijo acercándose. Yo caminaba para atrás, pero era inútil. El se acercaba más, y yo no me di cuenta que estaban las escaleras allí.

—¡Déjame! —grite. Me enfade mucho, trate de agarrarme para no caer rodando por las escaleras... pero caí igual.

Más tarde...

—¿Dónde estoy? —pregunté despertando.

—Estás en la enfermería del instituto —respondió la enfermera.

—Oh... ¿por qué estoy aquí? —pregunté de nuevo confusa.

—Dijeron que habías caído de las escaleras —contestó.

—Eso suena a algo que yo haría, vaya. Soy torpe, siempre tropiezo y...

—¿Qué?

—Fue ese chico molesto; Damon.

—Ah, bien. Estarás bien, solo fue un golpe.

—De acuerdo. ¿Puedo irme?

—Sí, querida. No te preocupes, si te da dolor de cabeza por el golpe, toma una aspirina —respondió dulcemente.

—Claro, hasta luego, señora.

Saliendo de la enfermería, me choque con alguien...

—Ey, ey, ¿estás bien? —preguntaron dulcemente, sosteniéndome los brazos para que no me vaya.

—Am... Sí, sí. Estoy bien, lo siento —respondí.

—Oh, de acuerdo. No sé tu nombre, ¿puedo saberlo?

—sonreí—. Claro que puedes. Soy Isabella Swan.

—Mucho gusto... Isabella, yo soy Stefan Salvatore.

Yo quede como... ¡¿Qué?! ¿Él es hermano de Damon? De acuerdo, este tipo, no se parece en nada a su hermano. Y debo admitir, que Stefan; es más atractivo que Damon... más bien, ambos lo son. Maldición.

—¿En serio, estás bien? —pregunto de nuevo.

—Sí, sí. Lo estoy, no te preocupes...

—Bien. Nos veremos muy pronto, adiós, Isabella —contesto tomando mi mano y dándole un beso.

—Está bien. Adiós... —respondí atontada.

Minutos después...

—Hola, Bella —dijo Mike.

—Hola... Mike —salude con desprecio. Odiaba a ese chico, simplemente porque engaña con otras chicas a la pobre Angela.

—Oye, tú tono de voz no me gusta. Deberías de dejar de comportarte así conmigo —respondió.

-¿Es una amenaza? —pregunte con desdén.

-No... Bueno, creo que sí lo es. Compórtate conmigo, bonita, tú no me conoces lo suficiente. No sabes que puedo llegar a hacerte.

—Mira... —dije, pero me interrumpió tapándome la boca.

—Shh, no hables. Deja que pase el momento, ven conmigo —me dijo. No sé porque, pero por alguna razón, acepte ir con él al bosque...

—Lo que tú digas —conteste.

—¡Ey, ey! ¡Ya déjala Mike! Por favor, tú corre —me dijo Stefan. También sucedió lo mismo, le hice caso. Yo no le hubiera hecho caso. Le pelearía, le diría que no. Hasta que me choque con Damon, otra vez.

—¡Vaya! ¿Qué te sucede, mujer? Nos vamos chocando ya dos veces hoy —me dijo—, ¿te sucede algo, Isabella?

—Solo dime Bella. Y sí, Mike trato de llevarme al bosque, a hacerme quién sabe qué cosa. Alguien que acabo de conocer, su nombres es Stefan creo y fue rápidamente. Se quedo allá con él.

—Justamente a él lo estaba buscando. Ven, te llevaré a mí casa. Para que estés segura —se ofreció a llevarme.

—¿En serio? ¿Luego de que te trate tan mal hoy? —le pregunte confusa.

—Pues, supongo que quiero que estés a salvo. Luego vengo por tu camioneta.

—¿Por qué a tu casa? —Pregunte de nuevo—, ni siquiera te conozco lo suficiente para aceptar ir.

—Tienes razón. Pero confía en mí... —me dijo mirándome fijamente.

—Confió en ti.

—Bien, vámonos entonces. Deja que le grite a Stefan. ¡Stefan, ven aquí!

—No es necesario que grites... —comente.

—Shh. Ahí viene. Hermano, llevaremos a Bella a nuestra casa, ella me pidió si podría ir. Acepte y ahora se quedará a cenar con nosotros.

—Ay, Damon. Tú siempre haces lo mismo.

—Cállate. Bella, sube al auto. Maneja tú, Stefan. Yo estaré con ella.

—Bien, ahora subo —respondí confundida.

—Genial —dijo él—, Stefan, vámonos.

Más tarde...

—Su casa queda lejos, está a las afuera del pueblo, ¿no?

—Sí, así es —me respondió.

—Ven Bella, te presentaré con nuestros amigos.

—¿Sí no le caigo bien a alguien? Bueno, solo digo. Yo soy extraña... así que...

—Shh, no eres extraña. Bueno, lo eres. Pero, bueno, ya qué —comento Damon.

—No quiero entrar.

—Tú vas a entrar, debes hacerme caso, luego ya haces lo que se te dé la gana cuándo te presente con mis amigos, ¿entendido?

—Haré lo que me digas, Damon.

—Fantástico, eso me hace feliz.

—Pues a mí no —murmuró su hermano.

¡Hola! :3 ¿qué les pareció el primer capítulo? Espero que dejen sus review.

Por cierto, vuelvo a decir, yo estoy en también, soy DamonandBella.


End file.
